


Gift of heart

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is making a birthday gift for his sweetheart, however, by accident, he hurts himself. While trying to tend on his injury, he wakes up the reader. Confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of heart

You tossed on your bed roll, trying your best to find a comfortable position, as if it was even possible on a cold, hard ground. Your back began to ache and it was what woke you up – a stiffness, which you were sure would be a pain in the arse whole following day.

Sighing, you looked up at the stars, hoping that maybe counting them would tire your mind enough to go back to sleep.

“…why don’t ya just tell her,” Dwalin’s scratchy voice lowered to a whisper reached you and you froze, not wanting to let him and whoever he was talking to know that you were awake. You were far too curious to get caught eavesdropping.

“Naaah,” Bofur’s voice answered and you almost gasped, your heart instantly began racing, “I want to give her something first. Then, maybe – but only maybe – I’ll think about telling her.”

“C’mon, tell her as you give her that little thing. She has feelings for ya, too, ya know.”

A deep sigh followed and you were positive Bofur shook his head. Your curiosity piqued. Who was that mysterious ‘her’ they were speaking of? And what thing was it all about?  

“That little thing, as ya call it, it’s still not finished. And it’s a horse, Dwalin.”

Dwalin’s muffled chuckle rang through the air and you gulped, a thousand thoughts running through your mind. You were almost shaking with impatience and burning curiosity, wanting so badly to know more, yet knowing very well that you couldn’t. If Bofur – your closest friend and your secret crush – didn’t tell you this, it only meant you weren’t supposed to hear it.

But, oh how hard it was to ignore it when you were internally screaming for more! You had to know more.

Moving your head slightly to your right, you glanced at Bofur’s backpack. It was opened, you saw some tools thrown around and a piece of yellow paper peaking from the backpack. Maybe he was making a birthday gift for that someone?

You frowned. Not once did you think that Bofur might be interested in someone. He never mentioned it, and the two of you shared almost every thought with one another. Sighing silently, you turned on your side, with your back on Dwalin and Bofur and decided that, as both dwarves fell silent, you could at least try to go back to sleep. Maybe you could still get some rest, despite aching back.

You closed your eyes, focusing on anything but Bofur. Slowly, after counting little pink dragons jumping on golden coins, you were dozing off, your breathing began to deepen and steady, completely ignoring a chain of curses in Khuzdul. Little pink dragons couldn’t speak in it, after all.

You were not granted with any more rest, however, as you heard a thump not so far from your head. You opened one eye and saw Bofur’s legs, then his back when he crouched in front of his backpack, fervently looking for something.

“Damn you, silly dwarf,” you mumbled, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. Bofur looked at you over his shoulder with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry, lass, didn’t mean to wake ya.”

“It’s okay, my back is hurting too much to let me sleep, anyway. What’s the fuss about?”

“Nothing,” he replied too quickly for your liking, instantly returning to search for something among his belongings. Shaking your head, you stood up and came to crouch next to him.

“Are you bleeding?” you called quietly, noticing his other hand pressed to his chest. You saw a bit of red on his palm and tunic.

“It’s just a scratch, Y/N, don’t ya worry,” he murmured softly, yet you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Let me look at it, please,” you pleaded gently, reaching for his hand and Bofur, hesitantly, allowed you to take it and examine. As you unfolded his clenched fingers, you saw a cut, not very deep though, in the middle of his palm. The blood was already starting to dry, luckily.

You went back to your bed roll and from your backpack you fished out what you needed. Then, you returned to Bofur and began tending on his little injury.

However, something caught your eyes, a piece of wood was lying between his feet. It seemed he didn’t even noticed it and you finished bandaging his palm quickly, only to lean in a grab the wooden object. It was a bit bigger than your hand, indeed unfinished and edgy.

“It’s so beautiful,” you panted, your eyes fixed on wooden horse, “who’s the lucky receiver, if I may know?”

Bofur squeezed a bashful smile, gazing at you with sparkling eyes.

“Aye, you may,” he said and you bit your lip with anticipation, your gaze shifting at him, mirroring his widening grin, “I was crafting it for your birthday.”

You gasped, covering your mouth with your hand to not wake the rest of the company, completely taken aback. Truly, you did not expect that, not even for a moment hoping that it might be for you.

Truth be told, you forgot your birthday was coming, your mind was constantly elsewhere, focused on marching on and surviving chases and ambushes.

Yet Bofur remembered and that thought only made you feel warm inside, your eyes filled with tears and you flashed a bright smile at him, immediately mirrored on his face.

“It still requires some work, but I was hoping to finish it by tomorrow and…” he trailed off, moving his unharmed hand to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous, unsure smile spreading on his lips.

You took his hand once more, squeezing in reassuringly.

“Bofur, I love it the way it is,” you confessed sincerely and Bofur relaxed a bit. Yet, you were sure that there was something more to say, something else was laying heavily on his shoulders and you felt a jolt of concern shooting through you.

“Bofur…” you called softly, trying to catch his gaze as he lowered his eyes and stared at your laced hands. He shifted a little closer to you.

“Well, I can’t hide it anymore, now can I?” he chuckled and you gave him a warm, comforting smile. “Y/N, from the day I first saw ye, I knew ye were the One and I promised meself I’d do anything to make ye mine. I’m happy to be yer best friend, and if ye don’t feel the same about me, I’ll understand, so-“

You shut him as fast as he confessed his feelings – you pressed your lips to his, amused by little whimper he let out, yet Bofur quickly responded to your kiss, moving his lips against you with a mix of longing and passion. You trembled slightly, pushing yourself closer to him and wrapping your arms around his neck, still holding the wooden horse tight in your grasp.

Soon, however, you were out of breath and you parted from Bofur, who rested his forehead against yours, looking lovingly in your eyes. Pure joy flooded you and you grinned widely, rubbing his nose with yours. Before the two of you locked lips with one another again, you heard a muffled laughter from where Dwalin was sitting. You turned your eyes there, Bofur did as well and Dwalin flashed an amused grin at the two of you, quirking his brow.

“Told ya, pal.”


End file.
